portal_access_all_areasfandomcom-20200215-history
Characters/GLaDOS
GLaDOS ('G'enetic 'L'ifeform 'a'nd 'D'isk 'O'perating 'S'ystem) is the guide and the main antagonist of Portal and Portal 2. Background In 1986, while Aperture Science was working on the "Portal" project, one of Cave Johnson's dying wishes, they learned of Black Mesa's work on similar portal technology. In response to this, construction of the first Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System (GLaDOS) began in Aperture Laboratories with the aim to accelerate the "Portal" project, and beat their rival company. By 1996, after a decade of construction, the "Disk Operating System" component of GLaDOS was completed, and work began on the "Genetic Lifeform" component. In 1998, GLaDOS was finally completed, and was switched on for the first time as an activity for the Aperture Science Bring-Your-Daughter-To-Work-Day. Within one picosecond of activation, GLaDOS became self-aware, and two picoseconds later, she locked down the entire facility, trapping everyone inside and began a permanent testing cycle. GLaDOS aimed to beat Black Mesa in the race for portal technology. She effectively lost this race however, as the Black Mesa Incident occured mere days later, which in turn diverted all attention from rescuing the trapped Aperture employees. In order to quell the rebelling scientists, GLaDOS flooded the Enrichment Center with deadly neurotoxins. Survivors of this attack subsequently fitted GLaDOS with a morality core, which lessened her murderous intentions and prevented her from releasing more neurotoxins. GLaDOS' testing continued through the years, and the number of surviving employees dwindled. P:AAA goes by the theory that GLaDOS worked perfectly well, and became the main element in the test for the convinience of the parts being easy to replicate. Towards the end of the first testing, seen in Portal, GLaDOS makes several references to the world outside Aperture Laboratories. She says "much has changed" since Chell last saw it, that she is the only thing "between us...and them", and Chell would find death preferable to what is currently going on outside. This seems to reference the Combine invasion of Earth, which would place the events of Portal somewhere after the Seven Hour War and the lead up to Half-Life 2; however, because GLaDOS' word is so characteristically vague, she could be referencing something completely different, or indeed making things up. Valve had stated that they deliberately kept this and GLaDOS' fate ambiguous, because they are as yet undecided as to whether and how to tie future Portal releases into the Half-Life series. However, references to the Aperture Science research vessel Borealis in Half-Life 2: Episode Two suggest at least some degree of continuity between the two stories. It has been revealed that in Portal 2, GLaDOS is still alive and returning as the main antagonist. The Personality Cores GLaDOS, as seen in Portal has 4 immediate components, known as the Personality Cores: *Morality Core *Curiosity Core *Intelligence Core *Anger Core In Portal 2, however, among the Aperture Laboratories there are much more Personality Cores, including: *Wheatley *Hoopy the Hoop *Cake *Space Core *Rick *Fact Core The Final Battle After escaping from Chamber #19, Chell uses Portals to get through some maintenance areas, and finally comes to a large room with a GLaDOS hanging is the middle of it. After having the Morality Core incinerated, GLaDOS decides to kill Chell by releasing neurotoxin. Chell then proceeds to put the three remaining cores in the Aperture Science Emergency Intelligence Incinerator. When the last core is euthanized, GLaDOS opens a Massive Portal above the room, sucking her and Chell into it. An alternative ending was added on March 3rd, 2010. It shows that Chell is dragged back from the wreckage. When the credits roll, GLaDOS sings a song named "Still Alive" created by Jonathan Coulton. In the song she stated that she is still alive. P:AAA involvement Little is known about GLaDOS' involvement in P:AAA. However, kizzycocoa's views on multiple GLaDOSes (exactly 50-60) (as well as Aperture having a laboratory in every continent) could mean GLaDOS doesn't make an "official" appearance. There is a small amount of foreshadowing seen on the mAL Portal 2 imitation thread, suggesting kizzy's plans for GLaDOS make her fearable even in a deserted forest environment. This could mean kizzy plans for GLaDOS to walk, or somehow transport herself outside of Aperture. Upon asking for a hint for a major spoiler, Kizzycocoa gave a link to the icon of adobe flash. Why he sent that link remains unknown. GLaDOS in Land of Night and Data, which is the Incipisphere counterpart of P:AAA, is completely different from the one in Portal. She has no desire to take over the planet or overthrow the monarchy. She is already incapacitated when found, likely to mimic the Portal 2 version. She becomes an ally nearly instantaneously with their entry, due to Kizzsprite's ability to control technology. She now mass-produces androids for Kizzsprite's motives. Category:Characters